Lazos
by CaruChan13
Summary: Porque aunque no supiera como se llamará sabía que teníamos un lazo más fuerte que nisiquiera la muerte pudo romper [one-shot]


**_Lazos_**

Sabia que siempre podría confiar en ti, porque un lazo nos unía aunque no supiera exactamente como se llamará, solo se que era tan fuerte que nisiquiera la muerte pudo romper.

Debo decir que me sorprendí de tu tenacidad desde el primer momento que te vi en el inframundo, no podías aceptar la idea de que alguien fuese mejor que tu, se te veía enfurecer cada vez que eso pasaba y siempre buscabas la manera de hacerte más fuerte para superarle. Al principio pensaba que eras muy tonta al creer que superarias a los demás espectros y me sorprendí demasiado cuando lograbas hacerlo, me sentía maravillado, fue en ese momento que sentí que algo extraño en mi pecho, pero le reste importancia.

No me sorprendí cuando terminaste bajo mi mando, después de todo eras digna de ser uno de mis subordinados, tu rostro se veía serio y concentrado, mostraban determinación, solo fue cuando nos miramos directamente cuando tu semblante cambio, no fue notorio para los demás, pero para mi que te había observado desde que llegaste no paso de ser percibido, tus ojos brillaban más de la cuenta y se podía observar admiración en todos lados, relajante tu cuerpo un poco y sin notarlo hiciste una tonta sonrisa, bueno... Más bien una pequeña y loca sonrisa, la verdad todavía no estoy muy seguro.

Fue después de mi "discurso motivacional " cuando hablamos por primera vez, todo los demás espectros morían de miedo, a tal punto que controlaban hasta el más pequeño gesto para no hacerme enfurecer y eso me agradaba sobre manera, pero tu y solo tu se quedó de pie mirándome todavía con esos ojos de admiración, y sin siquiera pensarlo, ni siquiera tratar de decirlo por debajo me dijiste: "soy toda tuya, yo seré tu apoyo". No sabía muy bien como interpretar lo primero, no me juzguen, soy un juez del infierno de todas maneras y se lo que pensaban, pero soy un hombre al fin y al cabo, tal ves sea un dios pero eso no me quita la atracción al sexto opuesto, y créanme en mi lugar ustedes hubieran pensado en lo mismo. Supe mantener la firmeza y simplemente conteste "eso espero" y me fui.

Mandaba a mis subordinados a las peores misiones solo para que al llegar pudiera divertirme un rato con ellos y luego simplemente exterminalos, que puedo decir, me gustaba que mis espectros fueran fuertes y eficaces, si lograban vivir y obtener la victoria en la misión, bien por ellos, pero si vivían y fallaban serían el claro ejemplo que deben triunfar o morir en el intento, solo uno jamás me falló, podía llegar con las peores cicatrices, con huesos rotos o incluso más fresca que una lechuga, pero siempre llegaba victoriosa, llegaba a mi meneando su cabello carmín oscuro de un lado a otro y me traía mi "trofeo" o "regalos de viaje" como decía ella, con el tiempo me dedique a mirar el espectáculo que se mandaba, ella lo sabía, no era tonta, por ello siempre lo hacía más sangriento, debo decir que sabía cómo complacerme, ese se volvió el primero de muchos espectáculos que me ha ofrecido.

Mencionar lo que me agradaba de su persona seria imposible si solo me tomará unos pocos minutos, necesitaría siglos para nombrarlos todos y descifrarlos, pero no tenemos todo el tiempo, es que ella es perfecta para mis ojos, tan sádica, fuerte y bella, que es casi difícil de creer, ya sin mencionar que es de las muy pocas espectros mujer y que mas aun sea la más poderosa, es como ganarse el mayor deseo que solo los dioses pueden otorgar, y que toda esta perfección este dispuesta a entregarlo todo por mi, eso es ser afortunado.

Sin embargo no todo puede ser perfecto, fue en plena guerra santa cuando todo se perdió, cuando algo de mi se descontroló, ¿realmente creen que un solo caballero dorado sería suficiente para vencerme? Claro que no, pero por hades que no pude evitarlo y menos cuando vi su final, su tan injusto final. Ella dio su último aliento en batalla, se veía tan bella cubierta por la sangre de leo, pero el prodigio sello su final, ella sin dudas tenia razón era injusto que alguien que había luchado con sudor y lágrimas fuera derrotado por alguien que se le dio tan fácil, yo lo sabía, cuando quise llegar a su encuentro era bastante tarde, hice lo que todo hombre enojado y frustrado haría, tome lo que era mio y me asegure que leo no volviera a ponerse de pie por el mismo, eso se gana por quitarme lo que más apreciaba.

Todo lo demás es confuso, no podía quitarme de la cabeza que era aquello que sentía en ese momento, ¿como se llama aquel lazo que me unía a ella? ¿Que era esas emociones tan raras? Tenia ira, frustración y clara ganas de venganza, pero una orden es una orden y era deshacerme de ese barco. Todo lo demás fue tan rápido que incluso ya no me importa. El final de todo, cuando no había nadie mas solo quedaba tu, incluso muerta no me abandonaste como los demás, tan bella incluso sin tener una pisca de alma en su cuerpo, sin dudas tan bella, quise rozar mis manos otra vez en tu rostro, cuando tu mano me traspaso el abdomen, ¿serías capaz de hacerme algo así? No, claro que no, todo fue gracias a ese malagradecido dios hades, mira que usar tu cuerpo, cuando tu solo me pertenencias a mi. Estuvo por darme el golpe de gracia, mire tu rostro inexpresivo, "preferiría morir por tu mano a morir en soledad" y cerré mis ojos a la espera de un golpe que nunca llegó,luego observe tu rostro y de tus ojos caían lágrimas, allí me di cuenta, tu sentías lo mismo que yo sin dudas y eso me hacía realmente feliz.

Cuando estuvimos solos, cuando ya nada importaba, tome un mechón de tus hermosos cabellos y lo corte, poco después, en una forma de despedida y figurativa de que te dejaba libre la deje volar con el viento, ahí y solo ahí me di cuenta que estaba vacío, ya no me importaba ser juez, ni mucho menos pelear, deje a cargo a kagaho y camine sin rumbo alguno. Espero el día que te pueda ver de nuevo, que pueda decirte cual era el lazo que nos unía, de decirte que te correspondía y que hoy aun lo sigo sintiendo, aun espero el día que te diga que te amo.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste. Me gustó mucho esta pareja y no podía no escribir de ella, espero que a ustedes igual les guste.**_

_**Reviews para saber si les gustó.**_


End file.
